


Royal Privilege

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Howards A+++ parenting, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), M/M, Orgy, PWP, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Slave!Tony Stark, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Sometimes Tony dreamed of being born into a different world. A world in which he had a loving father and a mother to call when things went bad, a safe home and a bright future. A world in which he could use the genius of his mind to make the world a better place, to be the hero the others at the Training Center called him.A world where SHIELD wasn't selling humans as sex slaves into the harems of Jotun nobility in exchange for weapons. And, especially, a world where Tony wasn't such a human.Instead he was about to be presented to his new master, Loki Laufeyson, High King of Jotunheim.Which would be bad enough on its own. But of course that just meant he would get fucked, right there on the throne, in front of the whole court.





	Royal Privilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokislonelylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/gifts).



> WARNING: DUB-CON. By which I mean that while he is on board with it by the time they do have sex, Tony is a slave and therefore not actually able to give consent. If that is a problem for you you might reconsider reading this story.
> 
> Okay, so I'm the pinch hitter for [lokislonelylady on tumblr](https://lokislonelylady.tumblr.com/) for the FrostIron Secret Santa. They wanted an explicit story featuring Jotun!Loki, slave Tony and angstyness. I'm pretty sure this fits the first three and hopefully also the last XD, though I'm not sure whether you wanted a happy ending (I'm a sucker for happy endings so I just went with that).
> 
> The idea for this fic is sadly not mine, but [a prompt from the frostironkink tumblr](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/154718736367/prompt-unwilling-sex-slave-tony-and-jotun-king) that I've been thinking about for a while, so thanks for making me finally write it XD.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, if you're still here I hope you'll like this story. Have fun XD

Sometimes Tony dreamed of being born to a different world. A world in which he had a loving father and  a  mother to call when things went bad, a safe home and a bright future. A world in which he could use the genius of his mind to make the world a better place, to be the hero the others at the  Training Center called him for protecting them from their less restraint instructors. 

A world in which, Tony was sure, the Jotnar hadn't come to earth and struck an alliance with SHIELD against the forces of Thanos. Where Thanos wasn’t an issue at all. In which SHIELD was more focused on protecting the people of Earth like they pretended to, and less on making more money and having more powerful weapons to play around with for their agents.

A world where SHIELD wasn't selling humans as sex slaves into the harems of Jotun nobility in exchange for those weapons. And, especially, a world where  _Tony_ wasn't such a human, having lost his right to freedom and autonomy when his father died in the bottle, leaving him with the memory of his mother and a debt a fifteen year old couldn't hope to ever pay back, not to mention a name most people preferred to curse than to speak.

It wasn't too bad, he supposed. At least they still had morals enough to not force him into anything until he was of age, and even then he was too valuable to be outright abused. 

His lips curled in disgust. For all that they had forced him to learn about sex, and how to please his future master, and hadn't given him a chance to settle the debt in any other way (which he  _could_ because he was a genius, damn it), they had at least never degraded him in the same way Howard had done – “ _No son of mine should be such a wimp” –_ or whipped him with a belt until he was crying and broken and in need of a doctor they couldn't afford. Had never – 

Heavy footsteps coming towards them reminded him forcefully that he wasn't in the academy anymore. Wasn't safe anymore in the knowledge that no self respecting Jotun would want anything to do with an insubordinate little shit like him, no matter how much they might prize his hair and skin and eyes.

Because someone had wanted him. Had seen his file and his picture and decided he liked it enough to overlook that Tony didn't give a fuck about what anyone said most of the time.

"The only person to chose you is someone looking for a toy to break", Killian, his least favorite instructor, had grinned at him more than once.

The memory alone made goosebumps break out all over his skin, not made better by the fact that he was now here, in an antechamber to the throne room in the palace of  Loki Laufeyson,  High King of Jotunheim, with a couple of SHIELD agents to guard him, waiting to be presented to that very High King.

Which, if what one of the agents – a blonde called Clint whose humor was silly enough that, in another life, Tony was sure they they could have been friends – had told him was right, translated into him going to be fucked in front of the whole court.

A shiver went down his spine when he remembered that. He was no virgin – he was 22, his virginity had been lost years ago – but he had never been taken by someone other but his teachers or in front of more than two or three others. Being fucked by a  _frost giant_ in front of a r _oom full of people_ was on a whole different level.

Not that he had much of a choice. There were three SHIELD agents in the room with him to keep him from running away – Clint, his red-haired partner who Tony had heard being called Tasha and who had a poker face that he was really happy he never had to challenge, and another man, Coulson, who wouldn't be in charge if he were truly as harmless as he looked.

All of them wore winter gear which should make them bulky and slow but didn't; trading with Jotunheim obviously brought more technology than just weapons to earth.

At least to those who could afford it.

Tony wasn't sure what would happen if he started to protest now. He had seen other students at the Academy vanish after they had voiced their protests too loud, had seen some others have a nervous breakdown when they were chosen. No one knew what happened to them, and Tony wasn't exactly keen to find out. Being a sex slave to a jotun might be boring and humiliating, but it was also predictable and relatively safe – aside from Killian there had never been a hint that the jotnar abused their slaves, and yes, Tony had made sure to find out as much as possible. 

And there was the fact that the jotnar had access to a technology that most of Earth couldn't even dream of. Which, if he was honest … the faint hope he might convince his new owner to let him play with it was even more of an incentive to stay as a good little slave than anything else.

The opening of the door startled him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw one of the jotun servants, send to retrieve the king's guests.

Tony blinked, a little bit thrown again by the view. When jotnar came to Earth they tried to blend in more – they wore trousers, vests and sometimes even shirts. Once he’d even seen one wear a coat that had made him look a little silly – not that anyone had dared to point that out to the three-and-a-half-meter warrior in their midst. The clothes didn’t hide the fact that they were almost twice as tall as a human, or that there skin tones ranged between deep indigo and arctic blue, but it made them seem a little more … inconspicuous.

Completely differently here, on their home planet. The servant was clothed almost modestly, with a plain black loincloth that hung down to his knees and a vest that covered most of his torso. Some of the other jotnar they had encountered on their way from the Gate to the palace had worn barely enough to cover their groin  and nothing over their chests but colorful ribbons and golden necklaces. Which, to be honest, was still  _more_ than what most guards wore; Tony was reasonably sure their belts – one couldn’t call them loincloths – really served no other purpose than to hold their weapons.

It made their tattoos stand out more, and given the obvious care and work that had been put into creating them Tony was pretty sure that was the point. They were  breath-taking after all – dark blue or maybe outright black swirls and lines and patterns that looked almost like pictures and yet still stayed abstract. If he could he would just want to have some himself – they would make him look  _badass_ .

He was too distracted to notice Coulson wave at him,  and when he finally did the man was already looking disgruntled. Swallowing he followed Coulson's order when he indicated for him to follow, the other two agents falling into step behind him. It made him feel trapped, which alone would have been bad already, but also very obvious which was … worse.

Where the other humans had to cover every bit of skin against the cold  that would kill them within minutes he only wore the barest necessities to cover himself. A pair of trousers that clung to is skin and that was so tight he had needed  two persons to help him get into  them  this morning.  _After_ they had powdered the  whole  damn thing and told him he should get rid of his underwear. It did show off his ass and leg muscles nicely, making him seem like a piece of meat on display, and while he had complained  _a lot_ that they pinched (mostly in his groin)  that was probably what they had been aiming for because he hadn’t been allowed to try on another. The shirt wasn’t any better, tight enough to make him wonder if it wasn’t two sizes too small.  A t least it was doing a good job at hiding the reactor if one didn't look too close,  though it made him feel a little bit like he was jacketed in saran wrap .  Someone had smeared far too much Make-up over his face to make his eyes look bigger, his lips fuller, a delicate blush  covering his nerve-pale cheeks. No shoes and no other accessories but the  golden  collar fastened around his neck. The very same collar whose magic protected him from the cold and screamed out to everyone who saw it that its wearer was a jotun's harem slave.

Having it been put on him this morning had been a strange experience. Even aside from feeling like he was having even the rest of his freedom taken away, becoming a bird with its wings cut, it had … changed him. He hadn't noticed right away, what with it being reasonably warm in the room they'd put it on him, but once they left the building and he'd braced himself for the cold air there hadn’t been any denying it.

Instead of the biting cold of winter he'd felt ... barely anything, really. It reminded him a little of being in a room with the sun shining outside: He could see it, could even reach his hand into its rays and see it brighten his skin. And yet it would never get bright in the room, not from the sun alone at least.

The cold was similar. He knew it was cold – colder even than huddling under a tattered tarp in the streets, hoping it was only rain that soaked his shoes – could even _feel_ it – but he wasn't getting cold from it.

A shiver ran down his spine and he shoved the thought away. Soon enough he would have more time to explore this phenomenon than he really wanted.

There were only a few jotnar around when they walked the short way to the great hall – most would already be there, Tony supposed – but it still felt as if every single one of them looked at him, their gazes burning hot and cold into his skin. He balled his hands into tight fists to keep from balking – if there had ever been a time to do so it had long since passed – and tried to focus on something else. The cool smooth marble under his feet. The breeze stroking his hair, bringing with it the smell of stone and ice and what Tony thought might just be jotun. The feeling of his asshole, loose and empty after having been stretched for hours to prepare him for this meeting.

They didn't have to walk far, no matter how long it seemed to him, and when he saw the door coming up to him it was suddenly too fast, too early and he didn't feel prepared for what was coming at all.

It didn't matter. The jotnar guards on both sides of the door pulled it open and Coulson walked through it with a confidence Tony was envious of.

And then they were through the door and Tony heard, distantly, someone introduce them in the native language of Jounheim that he had had to learn during his training – heard himself be called a gift for the High King as if the king himself hadn't chosen him like a new toy from a catalog and paid for him with weapons and technology beyond everything Earth could dream of. Saw the jotnar on both sides of the aisle leading up to the throne, blue skin and towering height topped with powerful horns. Colorful fabric twirled around them, transformed the crowd into an ocean of heaving blue and excitement. 

It was their excitement that did it, the looks that were more sensual than curious, that reminded him of his training. His hips started to swing almost on their own, turning heads and causing a new wave of whispering to rise as he made his movements as fluid as possible, his lips curling into an alluring smile. He had always been good at this – there was a reason they had shown him to the king even though he had trouble keeping his mouth closed at the appropriate times. And right now he should damn well better make a good first impression because the rest of his life was going to be determined by how much the king liked him.

Apropos _king_ ... protocol demanded that he keep his head down, his eyes well away from gazing upon the king until he had been acknowledged. It didn't stop him from tilting his head just so that he could see him at the edge of his vision.

The view was ... startling. The throne was surely made for a jotun of normal proportions, as big as the jotnar lining their path, so easily overtowering them. Even more, really, since it was on a raised dais, steps leading up to the glittering seat.

And yet the man sitting on it seemed barely a child against those jotnar, one leg drawn up to keep it from dangling, his body slouched in the seat, his left arm propped on the armrest as if he was half-asleep or maybe just too bored by what might happen here.

And yet his face did not seem bored at all, not with how his eyes were almost locked on Tony.

Feeling his blood flush hot and bright into his cheeks Tony let his eyes sink to the ground again, hoping the king hadn't caught his look. He might overlook some of Tony's more cocky behavior – or he might punish him for it as soon as Tony was his. But for now it seemed better to just avoid making a scene, no matter how much it was against Tony's very nature.

Far too soon they reached the bottom of the dais and he felt more than saw Coulson stop and bow to the king. Instincts he hadn't known being trained into him made him sink to his knees into the most graceful way he could, wishing for one of the cloaks they had trained with so he could make it flutter around him but making due with his arms spread wide, presenting himself in the most obvious way. Behind him he could hear fabric creak as Tasha and Clint bowed, too.

His eyes were on the ground in front of him but his ears were on the rest of the hall. Not that it was hard to realize what they were doing – his Jotnish was easily good enough to pick up talk about his brown curls, and his ass, and his grace. There was also that one voice from his right that said, slightly too loud and clear: "What a shame the king doesn't share."

A beat of silence when that sentiment seemed to echo through the hall and Tony could practically _see_ the Jotnar trying to shuffle back from the unfortunate owner of that voice, unwilling to bear any backlash should the king decide to take offense.

The silence grew until every movement was stifled, hanging over them like a dark cloud that could discharge as a thunderstorm any moment, and Tony would have _killed_ to be allowed to look up and see what was going on. As it was he could only make out Tasha when he squinted behind him, and she had struck him as the kind of badass to look bored through an execution.

Finally, there was movement from the dais. Fabric rustled and he heard the clinking of what he imagined where claws ticking on the marble floor or maybe just the golden chain hanging from the king's chest. The steps came closer, then stopped just far away that he assumed the king was standing next to Coulson.

"You have brought my present", said a voice that sounded ... _not_ like a jotun at all. There was none of the rumble of distant snow slides or the cracking of ice in a cold night, the harsh sounds of a world of cold ice and deadly wind. Instead it was smooth, velvety, sliding in through Tony's ear all the way through his body right into his cock. He almost gasped; _never before_ – not in his first few months of fumbling exploration nor later during his time of rigorous training – had he _ever_ had a reaction like this to anyone, let alone just from hearing someone's _voice_.

The hope that it was just a fluke wasn't filled, either. When Coulson had made some inane response to the initial words the voice continued, growing ever closer: "And how deliciously you have wrapped him. It is almost a shame that I'll have to rip all this off him."

Tony couldn't help but disagree emphatically. His body was flushing hot and he had to curl his fingers in to keep them from shaking at the thought of those elegant blue hands that he had caught but a glimpse of on his clothes, on his _body_. Peeling him out of the fabric and roaming free over his skin ...

Shaking his head a little to clear it – he was _Tony fucking Stark_ and it might not mean much on Earth and even less here but to him it meant that he wasn't melting just because someone happened to have a beautiful voice – he completely missed the king stopping next to him, or the rustling of fabric as he leaned forward.

What he didn't miss were the fingers in his hair, stroking him in just the way one would a small pet.

And just like one Tony found himself freezing at the contact. Jotnar were _cold_ – always cold to the touch – but even more they were _deadly_. He had grown up as much on knowledge as he had on his father's stories of Jotnar during the war – the only good things his father had ever given him – and that meant he knew what they could do.

Rationally he knew that the king had no reason to kill him, not yet at least, not when he could still have so much fun playing with his shiny new toy, but that didn't stop fear from flooding his veins dark and cold like the ancient ice of Jotunheimr. It took effort to keep himself still and suddenly he didn't even know anymore why he had wanted to act out or were the rush of lust had come from. All he wanted was to be home on Earth again, even back with his father in a seedy little one-room apartment where he shared the kitchen with a pile of half emptied bottles of cheap alcohol and the days-old leftovers of even cheaper take-out. Fuck, he would take the streets again like he had for the few weeks between his father's death and his debt collectors picking him up, searching through the trash cans with Rhodey or huddling under a tarp to hide from the rain with Pepper.

His chest hurt and he realized that he hadn't been breathing properly for a while. Trying to draw air made him gasp – the sound too loud in the silence of the hall. Belatedly he wondered how good a jotun’s sense of smell was – could they smell his fear? Did they know what it meant?

A tug in his hair made him choke and then quickly bite his lips to keep any other sounds in, scared of betraying his fear even more than he already had. For a moment he thought about resisting – hiding himself – but then he realized that he had nothing to gain – the king would be stronger than him, even being as small as he was, and making a scene would just result in anger and punishment.

Trembling but obediently he raised his head.

Up close the king was even more exotic than lounging up there on his throne. His skin was more vibrant than that of any other jotun Tony had seen yet, less washed-out and almost the same turquoise as the Malibu beach. The tattoos were dark blue lines swirling up from his bare and clawed feet over legs that looked strong enough to be easily a professional runner's. The design was strange – straight lines surrounded by what could almost be Celtic knots – but also strangely beautiful, in the same way he had often thought complex lines of code to be beautiful. It left him almost disappointed when his sight was interrupted by a long loincloth, reaching down to just above the knees from where it sat low on the hips. And yet the golden designs stitched onto the dark green fabric were almost as enticing, as if they were meant to mirror the tattooed lines, leading him right up to where skin and tattoos started again.

He hadn't really realized it when he first glimpsed him but the king really wore nothing but this loincloth, baring most of his broad chest to Tony's hungry gaze. The lack of any top made it also very obvious that he wasn't normally spending his day lazing about on his throne. A well defined sixpack lead straight to very delicious pecs, which in turn gave way to a strong neck that left Tony with the purgatorial feeling of being both scared to hell and blazing in arousal.

The hand in his hair moved when he didn't look up further, fingers stroking along his temple and cheek like an icicle dipped in liquid fire and he could feel himself shiver involuntarily. Felt himself shiver, again, when those fingers stopped at his jaw, then applied just the smallest pressure upwards. A suggestion more than an order – not that Tony had much choice but to follow.

The first he saw were the eyes, glowing like a ruby caught in a ray of light, and he couldn't help but think _beautiful_. There was a spark there, of amusement and mischief, but it was the kind of amusement that could turn into icy anger at any moment or laugh as someone was dismembered right in front of them. The lines of his face spoke of pride and royalty, with cheekbones so sharp they might cut the unwary. The tattooed lines painting his face just underlined the danger, dark and threatening, remaking him into a piece of art, like Lucifer when he fell – dark, yes, but the most beautiful of all angels.

He was totally, absolutely, scarily Tony's type.

He'd always joked about it – that his penchant for risky hobbies had lead him right on to love the dark and dangerous kind of people – but he had never thought it would lead to _this_. To look up into the eyes of his new owner, his _master_ , the man who _owned_ him now, and feel arousal spark hot and hungry through his veins.

To his horror he could feel himself growing hard.

The king's fingers still held his face tipped up and so he couldn't even hide his blush while he knew – _knew_ – that his trousers were hiding nothing.

There was a change in the king's eyes, not quite a softening, though it felt as if he wasn't as hard and on edge anymore. Looking away, back to Coulson, he said: "It seems you were wrong with your assessment of him."

 _Wrong?_ Tony felt a frown wrinkle his forehead even as Coulson answered.

"I have known his father. It seemed somewhat ... improbable for anyone in that family to turn into a proper courtesan."

Oh, yeah. _Courtesan_. The word they'd dug out of the ashes of centuries so they could avoid saying _slave_. Because the great and mighty Union of Earth and their attack dogs from SHIELD didn't condone slavery as long as it didn't benefit them.

Some of his thoughts must have made it to his face because the king looked back at him, amusement curling his lips.

"I do not care for _proper_ ", he said, making the word sound dirty. "Only for interesting. And you are going to be very interesting, aren't you, my sweet little _courtesan_?"

The sudden address made Tony blink, less surprised but horrified, but when the king continued to look at him expectantly he offered hesitantly: "I will do my best, your majesty." Because he knew what he was like, and the king could say he wanted _interesting_ all he liked, in the end they all wanted him to comply with their wishes.

The edge was back, a hint of cruelty flickering over the king's face and betraying for a moment the man who held off Thanos' forces time and again. The fingers on his jaw shifted, then suddenly tightened around it almost to the point of pain, causing him to flinch _nowhere_ because he couldn’t even move in that kind of grip. "Your sentiment is right, yet your delivery is lacking. Try again, pet."

The sudden shift in demeanor threw Tony for but a moment. After all, this wasn't the first time someone who held his life in his hands had tried to threaten him into obedience and here he was, still snarky and kicking. He hadn't allowed Killian to kick him down, or the gangs that roamed the streets Pepper and Rhodey and he had ran in, or even Howard, and he certainly would bow before an arrogant ass king.

The spark of anger made it easy to plaster a wide obnoxious grin over his fear and he looked directly into the king's eyes as he replied: "How much _interesting_ do you think you can stand in your life, _your majesty_?"

The general reaction was somewhat anticipated. For a beat, silence reigned in the room, so absolute one could have heard a pin fall to the floor. And then the present jotnar erupted into low but noticeable chatter that told Tony all he needed to know about how many people ever defied Jotunheim's king.

It left him feeling smug, especially when he heard a hiss coming from behind him. Annoying SHIELD agents was always a bonus.

And yet more than any of the other jotnar in the room or the agents bemoaning the loss of the king's goodwill it was that king himself who held his attention.

Loki wasn't ... Tony wasn't sure _what_ he was but he wasn't _angry_. Instead there was something like surprise there, quickly melting into an expression that was wonder and something like being pleased. Except he couldn't be because to believe that someone like him would be pleased with Tony's attitude would be ... it would be insane.

And yet the grip on his jaw loosened again, became a thumb stroking over his chin. "Magnificent", he said, his voice so low Tony wondered if he had even noticed that he'd spoken out loud.

It left him feeling ... strange. Unbalanced. No one before had ever looked at him like this, all wide eyed and ... There had been a lot of people in his life that had wanted to own him, possess him like one might a trophy or a trinket, and there was some of that in the king's expression. But there was more, too – curiosity, and maybe a hint of honest appreciation, as if he actually liked what he'd seen of Tony so far.

They stood very close, with barely a foot distance between them, the king only half a foot taller than him. His fingers still lingered on his skin and Tony could feel the cold radiating off him. It was strange, distant with the collar protecting him – protecting him from a touch that could snap-freeze aesir and kill humans in a second – but at the same time it was also like a strange kind of hug, enveloping him in a cold that wasn't cold at all and made this moment between them almost intimate.

For a moment – just a moment – with the strangely open expression on the king's face and that thumb still absently stroking his skin and the cold surrounding them both it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

And then he turned again, the move so abrupt it left Tony reeling and actually fighting for his balance as if those finger on his skin had been more than a point of contact, had been a pillar to lean on. By the time he had gained his balance again the king had returned to his throne, situating himself again in a wide legged seat that made him seem to take up more room than he actually did.

"Attend me", he ordered, and it took Tony an embarrassingly long time to realize he was speaking to him, and even then it was only Coulson looking over with that cold, contemplating look of his that made him actually walk forward and follow his words.

There were a dozen, maybe hundreds of eyes on him – the hall was packed with jotnar – and for a moment he almost faltered. Even with the way he'd lived his life till now he'd never before had so many people looking at him and it was intimidating.

And then he blinked, and looked up at the king sitting on his throne – looked up at the mightiest jotun of all looking at him as if he wanted to devour him – and suddenly his perception – _shifted_. There were a hundred or more jotnar staring at him, practically gorging themselves on the sight of him, and _they all wanted him_. Wanted to see him, wanted to see what he could, and would, do. And it gave him power because only he alone could satisfy them, only he decided what to give them.

It was easy after that to draw his shoulders back and straighten himself to his full height. He knew it was nothing compared to a race that considered even aesir midgets but that wasn't what this was about and he knew it. How often had taller – or more traditional beautiful, or just plain more obedient – slaves-in-training been overlooked for him because he could sway his hips in just that way to arouse even the most frigid of persons, or how he could look up at just the right angle to make him seem shy and sexy, or how he moved his arms to draw in their attention? He could feel them looking at him, the weight of their gazes, the weight of their _hunger_ , and instead of weighing him down it had never been easier to walk. He could still feel his fear, ice cold in his heart, and his anger at being sold, but he buried it under layers of sex and fake self-confidence and sheer illusion until he was almost dancing over the floor, his bare feet making almost no sound, and he could feel their desire rolling over him, around him, through him. Bathing him in it as if the air itself was carrying it.

When he reached the first step of the dais he knelt down again. Not like before, graceful but ultimately not wanting to attract attention, but in the most alluring, flashy way possible, screaming at the world _This is me going on my knees and it is the most amazing thing you've ever seen_.

This time he didn't keep his eyes down. Why would he when he knew that the act of kneeling alone was a sign of disobedience already – and how Pepper would sigh and Rhodey laugh at the fact that he had found a way to make an inherently submissive gesture into a form of rebellion? – and he wanted to see the king's reaction to it.

And he got what he was looking for, small as it might be. The hands, not lying open on his thighs anymore but clenched tight. A bulge in his loincloth were his legs met. A slight curl of his lips. A glint of amusement in his eyes, and then those eyes caught his, and he saw the spark within them that was not only amusement but _desire_ , dark and fiery, and it made his breath hitch and his mouth go dry. He'd been with so many people now – his teachers and other trainees in their downtime – but never had he had a reaction like this. This was someone who was strong and dangerous enough to cause Thanos trouble, to fight him back, and here he was an staring at Tony with lust in his eyes and it was heady.

Slowly, deliberately, the king straightened his posture and Tony couldn't take his eyes away from the play of his muscles, his tattoos moving over his skin. An elegant blue hand reached for him and then made a sharp gesture upwards; _come_.

Drawn by invisible threads Tony followed the command, his feet securely taking the steps even though his eyes were caught by the king's gaze.

Standing in front of the throne should have made him feel like he was towering over the king. Instead he could only feel the weight of that gaze holding him, leashing him, and he sank down to his knees almost less because of protocol and more because his knees were unwilling to support him any longer.

The floor up here was not smooth but carved, little depressions cut into the stone to make it look pretty and to remind whoever had been invited up here of their place. The trousers offered him little protection against the discomfort and Tony could feel his knees start to hurt almost right away.

Still, he endured because there was such a pleased expression on the king's face, almost cruel but not quite, when he saw him there at his feet.

"Kneeling becomes you", he said, smiling. "Go on."

For all his training to become a jotun’s harem boy Tony had never before seen a jotun naked. Oh, of course they had been taught what to expect – no-one wanted the new sex-slaves to freak out at the prospect of their first time with a jotun – but that hadn't stilled the whispers once they went to bed in the night. Whispers of _What ifs_ that had made every single one of them wake up sweat-soaked at one time or another. _What if they had lied about the size of their cocks? What if the jotun I'm going to be sold to is disproportionately big? What if he is regularly sized, but I am just too small?_

Or, in Tony's case – _What if it doesn't matter how big or small they are because I will run my mouth and they will punish me anyway?_

So even though there was still a spark of desire running through his veins, making his trousers tight over his crotch, he couldn't help the slight tremble in his hands when he reached for the king's knee, using it to steady himself as he leaned forward. Remembered his favorite tutor's voice telling him to _Go slow, you don't want them to think you are eager to get_ _it_ _over_ _with_ , and instead of going straight for the goal he turned to the side, pressed his lips against the inside of the knee. Heard a delighted noise above him that reminded him that he was no virgin and he was _damn good_ when it came to pleasuring people and he didn't want to appear – _fuck_ , there were still SHIELD agents here and he hated them with a passion but he would rather die than flop in front of them.

It was easy to trail kisses up the king's thigh, even easier to let his tongue glide out now and then. The taste was different to a human – not salty but somehow fresh, like they were running on snow instead of electrolytes. The appreciative hum coming from above him loosened something in him and all of a sudden he could feel his body running hot again, the desire a fire under his skin. Rubbing his cheek against the thigh – just because he couldn't feel the cold as sharp as usual he was pretty sure the king felt his warmth very much – he took the opportunity to look up at him. Took in his looks again – the turquoise plane of his chest, the sharp angles of his face, the glowing red eyes and the sharp contrast the tattoos and straight black hair provided to it – and he could just feel his fear and embarrassment ... not _disappear_ but rather get buried under a wave of lust, his anger only spicing things up.

Trailing his hands along the path his mouth had found he reached the hem of the loincloth, the fabric surprisingly stiff under his fingertips. Slowly he let them wander over it, unsure whether he was allowed to take it off or rather expected to bury under it.

Before he could come to a decision cold engulfed his hand. Startled he looked up to find blue fingers wrapped around his, carefully steering him up and to the side where – yeah, that was definitely some kind of closing mechanism, though not one he was familiar with.

Maybe his hesitation was visible for next he heard a chuckle. "I trust you are able to figure this out on your own."

And Tony had never been able to step down from a challenge. Sending a grin towards the king – who acknowledged it with a smirk that should make no-one look as attractive as it did him – he closed his eyes and let himself _feel_.

There was a loop here and another there ... and _there_ was something almost like a button except it wasn't. Tilting his head he considered what he had been presented with, his fingers carefully stroking over the problem in the same way they had gone over the parts of wrecked computers he had pulled out of the garbage for Rhodey and Pepper and got to run again. Fabric shifted under his other hand – the one still steadying him on the king's knees – and he realized distantly that the jotun had moved. Heard, too, the soft noise coming from above him, but was far too focused on the task at hand to care for anything but that it didn't sound disapproving.

There was a nub here ... maybe, if he pulled _there_ –

A quick pull, and suddenly the tension was gone, the fabric flowing free. Exhilaration bubbled in his chest and he looked up, too triumphant to second guess himself, and grinned at the king, still vibrating with his success.

The eyes that met his were almost black from lust and he couldn't help but really realize the position he was in again – on his knees in front of the king, encased by his thighs, with his fingers just on his hips and the now very obvious bulge in his loincloth directly in front of his face.

Nervously he licked his lips. Realized just a second later what effect this had when the king's eyes seemed to grow even darker, his mouth opening just a crack.

A shiver ran down his back and he wasn't sure whether it was fear or arousal, not when he was being looked at like a fine dinner while his body still thrilled with success and the lust that accompanied running his tongue over a very sexy person for him.

Before he could come to a conclusion he felt a hand settle in his hair, surprisingly gently urging him down while the other pulled the loincloth aside.

Tony blinked, swallowed, then allowed himself to look.

The king's cock was ... disproportionately big. For a jotun anyway. Long and straight, with just the slightest curve to the right, it reminded Tony a lot of the human cocks he had seen before which was ... strange, to say the least. A jotun's cock should be bigger, or, taking into account that Loki was smaller than most jotnar, it should be _smaller_ , not roughly the same size.

And yet there was no way Tony could have mistaken it for a human cock. The blue color aside he could see the veins running over it in swirling patterns so similar to their tattoos, bulging as a human cock never would. A pearly fluid ran over it, making it gleam, and gathered at the head, reminding Tony that jotnar only had one gender and produced lubricant usually in a gland above their cock.

There was a small drop of liquid clinging to the head, less translucent than the lubricant, and Tony remembered that at least in one thing human and jotun cocks were the same.

Swallowing again he leaned forward.

Maybe a bit too hasty, for the hand in his hair tightened, forcing him to halt or risk tearing his hair out.

"I do not mind if you go slow", the king said and Tony blinked again, surprised. He could see the way that cock was straining upwards, could remember the lust-filled eyes – there was no way the king wasn't dying to get some friction on it. And yet he added, his voice still gentle: "Take your time. I would prefer it to be enjoyable for both of us."

 _Enjoyable for both of us._ Surely he was joking – he was the king here, the one who held all the cards, while Tony was his meager slave, too low to do anything but suck his cock. And yet when he hesitantly leaned sideways to press a kiss to his thighs rather than his cock he only got a sigh and a slight widening of legs, as if the king was prepared to give him more room, more time. As if he was ready to wait for as long as Tony needed.

This was ... Tony had _never_ encountered someone who would do this, not even Teacher Jarvis. Yet his initial shocked distrust melted quickly into warm pleasure when another row of kisses and licks and explorations yielded nothing but a few more sighs that sounded pleased instead of put-out, the hand in his hair a steady but undemanding weight.

He was good at giving blow jobs, liked it even, but barely anyone ever let him take his time with it, let him show off his skills. Which was probably why it felt so good to be allowed to do so now, why it made him feel tingly and warm all over to lean in and lick a long strip from the head of the king's cock right up to the base. The lubricant was more fluid than the KY Jelly his trainers used, and it tasted much better. A little like his skin but stronger, the most ancient of winters distilled into a glacial stream. Licking his lips he found he liked the taste.

The noise the king made was definitely appreciative, too.

Smiling Tony let his fingers come into play, stroking and petting over the thighs the king had so generously spread while he contemplated whether it was too early to go for the price. Decided that it didn't matter, not when he wanted to get another taste anyway.

Leaning in he carefully let his tongue swirl over the head so that he would get that one drop of precum from the top. There was a groan from above him and Tony felt a thrill going through him when he realized that the king wasn't even making an attempt at muffling it. Instead he let his hand wander over Tony's temple, caressing his cheek for a moment before hooking a finger into his mouth and letting it play over his tongue. Tony let his eyes fall close. It felt nice to have someone play like this, to let his tongue glide around the finger and taste it and explore the hard claw-like nails and the knuckles and the little grooves opposite them ...

He wasn't quite ready to let the finger go when the king pulled it back, closing his teeth playfully over it and rolled his eyes up to see what he was going to say to this.

He was smiling, clearly amused, then tilted his head as if to say _And now_?

Carefully Tony let go of the finger, only to find it swiped cold and wet over his cheek and into his neck. Couldn't help the anticipation that surely now the king would urge him down.

Instead he chuckled. "You are quite skittish for being such a beautiful prize", he said.

Tony blinked.  _Skittish?_

But when he looked up again he saw the king clearly still amused and more than willing to let this go on, so he decided to let it go.

Except ... skittish. He would  _show_ him  _skittish_ . 

Diving forward before he could be stopped again he drew on every ounce of training he had to make his mouth wide, his throat lax and to swallow the king's cock in one go. There were shocked gasps from all around them and more than one moan, but nothing sounded as sweet as the groan from above him or the feeling of thighs jerking and then shivering under the strain of holding back. Which Tony appreciated; he loved giving blow jobs – _choking on cock_ was an entirely different matter.

And he wasn't above rewarding the consideration the king showed him – he wanted to encourage more of it in the future after all – so he swallowed a few times. Could feel the cock bob in his throat and heard just how much the king liked it in his choked moans that went right through Tony into his own groin and made his own cock twitch. The king’s left hand had joined them, petting a little unsteadily over Tony's cheek and he liked knowing that he had been the one to cause that.

When he felt himself growing light-headed from lack of oxygen he moved back. There was a sigh from above but not the least resistance from the hands on him and Tony used his tongue to show his gratefulness quite freely.

"You are good at this", the king praised and he felt pleasure spark through him. Knew that it must show on his face when the king added "But surely you must know this?" and cursed that his skin blushed so easily.

Hands folded on his cheeks and tilted him up so the king could look upon him. "Beautiful little pet, so crafty and skillful. I could watch you play like this all day long and never get tired."

And Tony just knew that his face went up in flames because that was what it always did when he was praised. Knew it because he felt himself grow warm all over, his skin getting tight when the praise made his arousal flare up in a way he had never known it could.

"Go on, sweet thing. I would see more of your prowess."

And Tony wanted more, craved it almost, but at the same time he couldn't bear to listen to more of these sincere sounding compliments. So when he got his breath back he dove right back in, bobbing his head, letting his hands play with the balls that felt so similar to a human’s and yet not, let his fingers play with the clit directly behind them – and that was a strange thing, wasn't it, to know that he could pleasure both someone's cock and vagina at the same time? He was almost sorry that he couldn’t take his time to explore everything, just let his experienced hands elicit the desired result of reducing the king to nothing but moans and sighs and cries.

When he came Tony felt the hands on him tighten for a moment as if he wanted to keep him there, then open as if in reflex, almost pushing him away.

Tony wasn't having any of this. It wasn't that he actually liked swallowing cum – most of the times it tasted icky – but he really didn't want to get it all over his face and chest and so he strained against the push and deliberately swiped his left thumb over that little nub in his vagina, swiped his right against something that just might be a prostrate – it got most of the same results – and then swallowed around the cock.

The king never stood a chance. With a cry he came down his throat, his self-control failing enough for a few aborted trusts right after, his thighs shuddering, his fingers digging deep into Tony's skin. There hadn't been much cum up until now, but once he started Tony had to swallow fast to prevent himself from choking, felt the king shudder around him and there was more cum suddenly, running out of his mouth were he wasn't fast enough and over his face and down his neck because apparently jotnar produced _a lot_ of semen.

When he was finally finished he pulled back, giving the cock a last parting lick that caused Loki to shudder above him, and gulped for breath. Even with no-one holding him down he felt dizzy, dark spots dancing in front of his vision and his chest was tight.

The hand in his hair took him by surprise while he was still wheezing for breath, almost rough where it urged his face up and he blinked, shocked at the manhandling and reminded again why his lust for dangerous guys never survived first contact.

He liked them strong and scary but he didn't like them using their strength to scare him, to hurt him.

And then he was brought up, his hands scrambling over the king's thighs and chest for purchase until his other arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up. A hand curled almost protectively around his hip, steadying him, and then cold lips crashed onto his.

One thing Tony learned immediately – jotnar might be cold like the ice and snow of their world, but their passion burned as bright as their planet's core.

Lips moved over his in a hungry dance before he could even think to return the kiss. Teeth nibbling on his lower lips, a tongue swiping in and licking over them, and then a hard, stinging bite. Tony couldn't help the pained noise he made then, nor the startled one following it when the hand in his hair gentled, less root-tearing and more protectively cradling. Another swipe of a tongue over his stinging lip and then the king moved back, his lip swollen and tipped with blood.

"You are incredible", he whispered and Tony blinked to hear _English_ of all languages come out of his mouth, the syllables almost accent free – though he sounded somewhat posh – and made unbelievable soft by his velvety voice.

The king licked his lips, his dark blue tongue mesmerizing, before he continued: "If I had known that you are not only beautiful but also this alluring ... I would never have allowed them to keep you from me for this long."

And Tony felt his eyes grow wide, felt himself grow hot all over when Loki leaned in again and kissed him again. Not as violent as before but softer, gentler, with lips that were more persuading than bruising and a tongue asking for entrance instead of demanding it and loving words whispered between them. Words like "You are beautiful when you think" and "I want to give you all the wonders of Jotunheim just to watch you figure them out". The thought alone – the thought he be allowed to see what no human had ever seen before shot red-hot sparks down his spine and he didn't even know if it was anticipation or the wicked way the king knew how to apply his tongue.

It was this, probably, that let him forget their respective positions, this and the way his head spun from lack of oxygen and an overabundance of options. "Do you promise?", he asked, doing his level best to return the kiss and show his sincere appreciation of being kissed like this. "That you will show me?"

The king moved back, breaking the kiss, and Tony couldn't help the protesting noise. Then opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – to look up at the man holding his future in his hands. Realized, distantly, that he was still standing in front of the throne but they were pressed so close, their hips rubbing over each other, that he might as well have melted against him.

"You would like that", the king said, and it sounded almost disbelieving. Almost in awe. Almost suspicious. "Why?"

And Tony couldn't help the bitter twist to his mouth because of course the one person to offer him his heart's wish would be the one to never have heard of the Starks and their failure.

"Didn't they tell you, when you choose me? I would have thought ..." Normally they couldn't shut up about it. Even Clint had brought it up and he was an okay guy. Letting his gaze sink to the tattooed swirls on the king's shoulder so he didn't have to look him into the eyes when he inevitably realized that Tony was damaged goods – _because apparently he hadn’t known_ – he continued, his voice forced level: "The reason they hate my family is that we dared to dream the impossible, then managed to lose it. We build the Jericho missile." There was a shocked sound from above him but he resolutely kept his gaze down. "Not sure whether you know that but ... someone stole the blueprints and used them to wipe out several towns on Earth." Gulmira. Sokovia. Tony felt bile rise in him and painfully swallowed it down. "Since we're at it you should probably know that they kidnapped me while doing it. Cut me up and – well, you're going to see it if you want me to strip." Which he really really wasn't ready for yet. Clenching his fists at his side he continued: "Took me a while to escape." Three months, actually, of blood and sand and oily water ... "Of course, when I returned it was to find that they had blamed the theft on my father." After that, no-one would hire him – not the least because he was trying to drown himself in a bottle, which Howard had managed not three years later, leaving Tony to repay his debts as a slave.

There was silence – silence so profound Tony remembered they weren't actually alone and realized that all those other jotnar were silent as well. Realized, too, that they had spoken in English – a language that wasn't very common with the jotnar if his teachers were right – and too low to be heard by the humans in the room. Realized that the disgust that the king's face must show now would be their only clue as to what was going on.

Unable to bear it Tony stepped back – tried to, at least, for as soon as he did the arm that he had forgotten still lay around his waist tightened and pulled him close again. The hand in his hair disappeared, only to gently touch his face and tip it upwards, as carefully as he had done before. Gently enough that Tony could resist just enough to not look at him yet.

" _You_ designed the Jericho?", the king asked and Tony felt his breath stop. _That_ was what he had gotten from his – admittedly rather rambling – explanation?

"Not officially", he admitted reluctantly. "I was twelve, so ... but Howard allowed me into the labs, and it's not like there's much else to do but to work on the blueprints when you're not allowed to touch anything." Not that Howard had been very pleased by the other scientists knowing that his son might just be a greater genius than he himself.

"Anthony." The king's voice sounded almost breathless and when Tony's gaze finally jerked up in shock he found his face displaying _awe_. "I have _seen_ those blueprints you are talking of. I have seen my own scientists wondering how humanity has made such a jump in what they can create. And they made you a _trade token_ in this war?" He threw his head back and laughed, loud and triumphant and  joyful and Tony couldn't help but _stare_.

There was murmuring from the crowd behind him but he didn't care. Couldn't tear his eyes away from the way the king looked like this, his amusement for once untouched by cruelty, his skin crinkling around his eyes and his mouth wide open that his pearl white teeth gleamed.

He was dark and dangerous and arousing, but in this moment? In this moment he was _beautiful_.

It took him a while to calm down again and even when he did his eyes were still sparkling and his mouth soft. "Anthony", he said again and Tony couldn't help the shiver running down his spine at how it felt to have his name said like this, all possessive and dangerous and _good_. "SHIELD may not care for what they lost, but I do value what is mine. And if you offer me your companionship I will offer you the knowledge of Jotunheim as it hasn't been offered to any outsider ever before."

Tony felt his heart stop in his chest. The king was right – their knowledge was what SHIELD had been after for _years_ now, since they had first made contact with the frost giants, and never had they gotten more than a glimpse of it. It had _never_ been offered to _anyone_ else before. A knowledge that no other realm could even fathom the range of – the jotnar were a race older than almost any other after all, even older than the aesir and maybe the only race the major players of the universe like Thanos or the Grandmaster of Sakaar took seriously.

And he _offered it to Tony._ Tony, who hadn't been considered worth much by his loser of a father or his classmates or most anyone else, really. Who had a grant total of three persons who would give a shit if he died. Who everyone had thought of as a loser himself when his father, instead of searching after him or fighting the accusations thrown at him, drowned in the bottle.

He – _given knowledge beyond his wildest dreams._

It should be embarrassing that the thought alone got him so hard it hurt, but than he had always had a boner for science.

When he dove in to kiss Loki this time it wasn't forced or dutiful at all but half emphatic yes and half necessity. He could feel the king's shock at his sudden enthusiasm, the way his hands froze for a moment before pulling him closer. And then his tongue joined in, swiping into Tony's mouth and this time Tony wasn't passive about it, joined in with just as much passion of his own and he could feel Loki's earnest delight at it in his gasps and the way he said his name again and again.

The first time he said the king's name back he still found himself freezing, only to to hear him moan "Yes" and bite at his tongue and then he was gone again into a haze of lust and heat and skin that tasted _amazing_.

Hands ripped at his clothes and he felt himself flinch and then shiver at the casual display of strength as Loki ripped his shirt down the chest. Arching himself closer into the hands it took him a moment to realize that they had stopped roaming over his body.

Remembered the ARC reactor.

He swallowed, suddenly unsure. They had to have told the king that he was purchasing damaged goods, yeah? And he was petty sure he had said something, too, just now, somewhere within his rambling about his loser of a father.

But maybe the king hadn't realized what it meant. Hadn't anticipated _this_.

Slowly, tentatively he looked up, only to see a face that was so completely blank he couldn't get even the slightest of guesses at what he was thinking. "I ... I told you – they did a pretty good job at cutting me up." _Please_ , let they not have cost him the brightest chance at a future he would ever have.

Loki's eyes snapped to his, the expression on his face suddenly more alive again. "This is where humans have their heart, yes?"

Tony couldn't help the twitch at that. "Yeah", he agreed, the fire in his veins dimming at the situation, at the memory. "Got shrapnel in my chest. That's an electromagnet to keep them from damaging my heart too much." Which sounded hopefully clinic enough to hide all the memories he carried with him of open heart surgery without anesthetization and the pain of hauling a car battery around and the agony of having Yinsen cut away more rib bone to get the case of the reactor into his chest and –

He tried to breath slow to keep his fear at bay but it was Loki who actually dispelled them.

"You made this." The sound of his voice – _awe_. As if he, at least, knew what a wonder this was.

It was enough to shock Tony out of his spell and blink his eyes open again. Yinsen had only understood some of the genius behind this. Howard _had_ understood it – and resented him so much for completing a project he had given up a long time ago that he hadn't even tried to sell it to someone to get them both a future. He had hidden it from SHIELD as much as possible and the only other guy who had ever been capable of understanding his explanations had been his physics teacher, Dr. Banner, and he had advised him to keep it a secret from everyone.

But that wasn't a problem here anymore, was it? Jotunheim was far more advanced than Earth and even if they for whatever reason didn't know about this ... there was a _lot_ he would give for that look on Loki's face.

"Yeah." He tried a cocky smile when he confirmed what they both knew. "You like it? I can make you another one."

" _Like it_." Loki sounded shocked. "This feels ... this feels like an Infinity Stone."

O- _kay_ , not what he was aiming for. A little bit unsure again he offered: "My father designed the prototype after studying the Tesseract. It didn't work and I had to change some parts but I guess that might have something to do with it?"

Loki stared at him, then started to laugh again. It had an edge of hysteria this time. "Anthony", he said, almost choking on it. "You practically replicated one of the greatest power sources this universe has ever known and then you offer to make me _another one_?"

That sounded like a there was a compliment somewhere in it. Trying a winning grin he said: "Yeah?"

The hands still holding him pulled him closer again, one on each cheek, and Loki pressed a kiss on his lips that was somehow not sexual yet not less passionate. "Anthony, we _really_ have to talk more about this mind of yours and what we can do to keep it from exploding things out of pure boredom." Tony choked on a laugh himself; how could Loki know him so well when he had just met him? "But not now. Now intend to have my wicked way with you, my sweet beautiful _amazing_ pet." And this kiss definitely wasn't asexual anymore.

Tony's desire – and cock – had flagged a little throughout that conversation but having Loki grip the waistband of his trousers and rip them off him the same way he had his shirt brought him right back on track.

"You know, I don't have any other clothes here", he pointed out in-between quick kisses to Loki's lips and then jaw and neck _Holy fucking shit did that feel good to suck his mark into a king's skin_.

And Loki moaned at the feel, his fingers digging into Tony's bare ass as if he wanted to own it. "You could go naked", he said, his hand making their way to his hole that was still loose and fluttered around his probing finger.

Groaning into Loki's shoulder at the sensation it took Tony a moment to process his words, then another to answer when the thought alone shot fire through his veins. "Not that I think there's anything they aren't seeing already but I would really prefer some proper clothes."

A hot wet tongue scraped over his chest before sharp teeth closed around his nipples. The pain was like a bright comet shooting along his nerves and he couldn't help but arch into the feeling, held up by nothing but Loki's second hand in his back, steadying him. When he came back to earth he gasped, then found his mouth captured by another, Loki's tongue licking into him before he could properly catch his breath.

The finger in his ass had been joined by another, scissoring as if he wasn't already more than ready to sink down on Loki's cock. Impatiently he rocked back, getting a delighted laugh for his trouble and a finger skillfully searching and finding and pressing down onto his prostrate, making him gasp again.

"I will finger you until you are ready to scream and cry and beg for your orgasm while you explain this magnet of yours", whispered into his ear and he choked, helpless. "And I will not allow you to come until you have finished and by then you will be so completely out of your mind that you will not even know what you are begging for."

If a human could light up in a flame he was surely more than ready to. Looking down between them he could see that Loki was already hard again – had he even grown soft? He couldn't remember – and he took the cock in his right hand. The gasp and shudder he got in response were more than satisfactory, almost more than the lust-filled gaze before Loki pulled him in for a kiss again that was more fight and passion than precision.

Not that either of them cared anymore. Loki took his ass in both hands and lifted him up as if he weighted nothing and he could barely get his hands on his shoulders to balance himself. Gasped at the feeling of helplessness, of powerlessness – never ever before had that felt so good, certainly never made fire shoot through him that he almost came from the first touch of Loki's cock to his hole.

He had no idea what stopped him from coming when Loki pulled him down onto his lap, the cock pressing up into him like nothing but a cock could. Groaning loud he barely heard Loki moan, too. Managed to blink his eyes open and see an expression of pure bliss on Loki's face.

"You are so wonderfully tight", he sighed.

Tony grinned. "Not that I'm not totally going to take that compliment but –  _aah_ – I guess you tell that everyone?", he joked, shakily when Loki adjusted his seat.

The snort he got in return was surprisingly honest. "I have been at war for the last ten years, my Anthony, with only my people for company. When we have sex _I_ am the _only_ tight one."

Startled Tony couldn't keep the laugh in, even though the picture it made appear in front of his mind’s eye of Loki being fucked by one of his bigger subjects only turned him on even more. And the way Loki was smirking up at him he known exactly what he had done to him.

Then his expression changed, became more focused again – the only warning Tony got before the hands gripped his waist and moved him up. Scrambling he tried to get his knees under him on the throne –  _nice_ leather cushioning  there  – while the feeling  of that cock dragging through him, leaving him empty, was almost maddening.

With only the head of his cock buried in him Loki looked at him, his eyes catching Tony's. For a moment he held him there, his hole stretched around his widest part, contracting just a little. Loki's hands didn't shake at all and Tony was overcome again by the strength he had, the strength he could crush Tony with and instead used it to make him feel good, and he couldn't help but moan and try to thrust a little.

It didn't do anything but make Loki grin wide, and it took another, agonizingly long moment before he gently, slowly lowered him down again.

"One day I will fuck you", he said, his hands not shaking even the slightest while he carefully moved them. "All morning. All night, maybe. And then, before we rise for the day, I will plug you up." There was a smirk on his face that was devilish and Tony whimpered, couldn’t help but imagine it. Himself, tired and sore from the fucking, with a plug up his ass. It would be a gold plug – Loki seemed definitely like the gold kind of guy – and it would have to be thick because he would be so absolutely loose from being used all night long. The smirk grew even wider and he knew that he was whimpering, almost sobbing – caught between the cock sliding up _too slow_ into him and his mind telling him he was already pierced through.

And Loki wasn’t making it better when he moved even closer and whispered, right into his ear: "Just think about it, how sore you will be. You will feel it shift with each step, each move you make, and everyone will know that you have pleased your king so very very much."

By the time Tony rested on his own knees again he felt himself shaking, his cock weeping, with Loki still looking entirely too composed. He tried to console himself with the fact that he had already come before and also had a lot more experience in holding himself together than Tony did.

A moment later it didn't matter anymore anyway because Loki smirked – the most shit-eating grin Tony had ever seen – and then the grip on his hips tightened and he was practically  _hauled up_ .

Tony had barely time to gasp before he was pulled down again, Loki's hips thrusting upwards at the same time so that he was practically speared on his cock, then ripped off again. It was ... it felt faster than any fucking that had come before, felt more forceful than any fucking before, but he couldn't really compare it, not when his mind was flooded with the feeling of that cock dragging in and out of him, finding his prostrate far too often and shooting lances of lust through him. He tried to help but couldn't get his legs to coordinate and finally gave up, just held himself up by his shaky grip on Loki's shoulders.

When he felt the orgasm build in him he was almost crying. Somehow he managed to get one hand down to his cock, encouraged by Loki's gasps of "Yes, come for me, my little pet. You will look so beautiful when you give yourself up for your king." The hands on his waist adjusted just enough to steady him with his own hand otherwise occupied and then he could finally grasp himself and it was _divine_.

It didn't take him more than a few seconds to come and the feeling of himself contracting around Loki's cock was sublime. Loki fucked him through his orgasm, then came himself while Tony was coming down, the pistoning into his ass reaching a new intensity as if he had just waited for Tony to fly on that golden glow of post-orgasmic haze to really _use_ him.

When he came it was like he hadn't just come a few minutes ago, cum flooding his ass and Tony was so amazed he could feel it that he couldn't help but shudder again, his cock twitching as if it wanted to rise again. Groaning he tumbled forward, his head burying into Loki's shoulder while the king slowly came down himself.

For a while they both sat there, gasping for breath, until Tony became aware of his surroundings again.

The collar around his neck might protect him from the icy cold of Jotunheim and the deadly touch of a jotun's skin but it still felt uncomfortable as the sweat on his skin cooled. There was still some drying cum sticking to his jaw from when Loki had come the first time, tugging uncomfortably when he moved his mouth, and he could feel it being joined by more running out of him from between his ass cheeks.

And that wasn't even the biggest issue. Somewhere halfway through Loki promising him the world – or at least Jotunheim – he had totally forgotten about their audience. But now that he slowly came back to earth he could hear the moans and sighs coming from behind him and he realized with a minor shock that not only had they watched him and Loki have sex – at least some of them were getting themselves off, too.

That was ... actually, that was a bit too much for him until he realized that the SHIELD agents were still here, too, and just the thought of Agent stick-up-his-ass Coulson having to watch Loki getting Tony off, all the while being surrounded by more jotnar masturbating ... fuck, maybe he could get the hang of this exhibitionist thing.

There were several more groans that sounded like someone actually orgasming before Loki looked up at him and asked, so low no-one in the room would here but Tony: "You are alright, my Anthony?" 

And the sound of his full name said with such care almost made it okay to be called by the name his father had always used to curse him. Still – "It's Tony, actually. And yeah, thanks. I'm pretty okay I think." Playfully he fluttered his eyes at the king and felt triumph glow bright in his chest as he chuckled.

" _Tony_ , then", he said, the sound sweet, before suddenly straightening and looking over Tony's shoulder. "I appreciate this token of our alliance, Agent Coulson."

Tony ... wasn't quite sure how to feel about being talked about like a thing again so suddenly when Coulson answered in a voice that sounded just a little bit more stiff than usual. "It pleases Earth to find that you are ... pleased. If you will excuse me, I will tell Director Fury that you are pleased."

"Pleasured, actually", Loki said so deadpan that Tony couldn't help but snort and he grinned when he saw Loki's lips curl up at one side. "Please relay my best wishes to the Director", he added before waving a hand to dismiss them.

The sounds of their heavy winter boots were clearly audible in the room and Tony didn't have to turn around to know when they had left the room, aided by a loud  _dong_ as the heavy double doors fell into lock behind them.

Then Loki looked at him, his face playful again. "And now I think I will learn more about my pretty little prize, away from prying human eyes."

Tony felt his eyes grow wide. "You want to go at it again?" Not that he wasn't up to it but ... okay, he wasn't up to it. At least not for another thirty minutes or so.

But Loki only laughed. "Ah, no. I would not want to damage my delicate little Tony. No, I just think I will clean you up so that you don't look anymore like a warrior who has been careless with  nir war paint, and cloth you in something nicer than the rags they had you wear. Something gold maybe, and green. Just so no-one mistakes you for anything but  _mine_ ." As if anyone could, but the possessiveness of that statement made Tony shiver. Make that another  _fifteen_ minutes until he could go again, and he might just be willing to start early.

"And then, over a light meal we can talk about what we can do to keep this beautiful mind of yours from getting bored."

No-one had ever called his mind beautiful. If Tony hadn't been ready to sell his soul to this man already he would have done so now.

Looking up at him, breathless and glowing inside, he smiled. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this universe and I might just go back to writing more about the two of them if there's any interest. Just let me know (and maybe leave me some prompts? I mean, I can probably come up with something of my own, and there's always the frostironkink tumblr, but that doesn't mean I'll ever say no to extra ideas XD)


End file.
